Apollo The Legendary Hero
by Emiko Mew Gale
Summary: An Ace Attorney adaption of Disney's Hercules. Apollo was born a god on Mt. Justice until stripped of his god-hood by the god of death Furio Tigre, now he must prove himself a true hero to return home. Dual Destinies characters will be here so steer clear.
1. Prologue

**...Yes, I know I already have a load on my plate but I have a feeling this fanfic will be easier to write because it's an adaption of a movie. And that movie is Disney's adaption of Hercules, my favorite movie ever since I was a little girl. And Apollo is my favorite male character in the Ace Attorney series so far, I even love him more than Phoenix. (Yeah, yeah...Flame me if you wish.)**

**And since this is an adaption of a Disney movie this fanfic will call for romance, but I want to leave the pairings that will be in this fanfic up to surprise so read this with an open mind. But those who watched the movie before can go ahead and guess who Meg is going to be. (Hint: The female character who closely resembles Meg's sassy-ness.) And if you haven't watched this movie yet, well...Where have you been these past few years?**

**This fanfic was also co-written with my bestest friend in the world Emiyo Gnobo Gavi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely Ace Attorney characters or Nintendo characters that will make appearances in this fanfic.**

* * *

As Mario and Luigi were working on the pipes inside the Comet Observatory, Princess Rosalina was shuffling through her library to find a book to read to the Lumas, who she loved as children. She wanted to read them a story inside the newly built star dome theatre which brought even the wildest fairy tales to life on stage.

Rosalina scanned her index finger across the bookshelf. Her finger stopped at a book titled "Apollo Justice, The True Hero" written in bold red letters.

"Ah! The story of a legendary hero." Rosalina said in her usually quiet, breathy voice as she picked the book from the shelf and stared at the cover which had a golden outline of a young man with a spike in his hair. "The perfect tale of inspiration for the Lumas so perhaps they may become as heroes of the cosmos."

She waved her magic wand and teleported to the new star dome theatre. To her surprise the stage was already perfectly lit with the lights of the Lumas in the audience. Then she gasped as she spotted the Mario brothers with Princess Peach and Daisy in the audience.

Mario and Luigi were worried that they may have upset Rosalina for coming uninvited.

"Oh! Imma so sorry Rosalina. We just'a really wanted to listen to ya read." said Mario with puppy dog eyes.

"We fixed all'a the pipes," said Luigi.

Rosalina nodded slowly and smiled. Then she levitated slowly to a big red arm chair and sat down.

"Tonight, I shall tell the tale of the most legendary hero of our time, Apollo Justice." Rosalina announced in a voice that seemed to resonated throughout the theatre.

A magical starry sky shone all around the dome roof. With the wave of her wand, Rosalina then activated the image projector which slowly came out of the floor in front of her.

"However the story starts with the mighty thunder god Fulbright who saved the world from turmoil and trapped a group of destructive titans."

The projector flashed a large, lifelike image of a bold, heroic man in a white suit hurling thunder bolts making an unbreakable wall to trap the gruesome titans.

"In the name of justice, away with thee foul creatures of the abyss!" The man shouted as he continued pursuing the titans.

"He fought valiantly to protect the people of his realm, and many all across the land showered him with songs of worship and praise." Rosalina continued to narrate. "However, this was not the only blessing he had received."

Rosalina waved her wand again, and the projection changed to an image of the same man, this time with his wife as he held her closely to himself.

"Fulbright had soon discovered that his bride Constance, the goddess of nobility, was with child. At the child's birth, she had named the young boy, Apollo Justice, after her dedication to make him a hero who would maintain peace and order in the land."

The projection then changed to show a large feast in a palace on top of a great mountain. There were many people around the table, which had an abundance of delectable foods. At the head of the table was Fulbright with his elegant wife, who had her newborn son in her arms.

"To celebrate their son's birth, Fulbright and Constance held a great feast within the palace on Mount Justice, a sacred place where the souls of true heroes gathered and lived in eternal spiritual peace."

Constance and some other female goddesses gazed in adoration at the newborn Apollo, who already grew brown hair with two spikes. She held her baby up in the air and blew on his delicate stomach, making the little boy laugh.

"Many of Constance's friends were overjoyed for her."

"Your child is simply adorable Constance!" Said Mia, the goddess of trust.

"Thank you Mia," Constance said with a smile as she held her happy baby. "And I will love to see you and Diego have a child of your own."

Fulbright made his way into the baby's bedroom, "Pardon me ladies! Father coming through."

The goddesses giggled at the proud father. When Fulbright came face to face with his son he flashed his brightest and cutest smile at his son.

"Hello young Justice!" Fulbright said as he saluted to his son.

He Apollo with one gloved finger, but Apollo grabbed his finger and lifted him; the goddesses gasped in shock while Constance smiled with delight.

"Woah! He's a strong little guy!" Fulbright said while still in midair.

Fulbright used his godly strength to break free from his son's grasp. Constance walked towards a candle and lifted a small flame. "I also see he enjoys playing with fire."

Constance gave her son a tiny ball of fire and the fire floated in Apollo's hands as he played with it.

Fulbright gasped at his already gifted son, "Come! We must let the others see this!"

Constance giggled as her husband enthusiastically grabbed her by the arm into the other room where the feast and the party guests were. The room was filled with gods and goddesses drinking and eating. Those who saw little Apollo were drawn in by his cuteness. Some of them walked closer to Fulbright and Constance hoping to get a closer look at the baby playing with a fire ball.

Among the group of gods and goddesses a man with scruffy green hair made his way through the crowd. "Excuse me! Excuse me!"

It was Stahl, the messenger god, who held out his hands and presented a bouquet of glowing flowers to Constance. Fulbright grabbed his son out of his wife's hands and let Constance accept the gift.

"Why Stahl, they're beautiful!" Constance smiled as she sniffed the flowers.

Stahl blushed slightly, "Yeah, Tiki, the goddess of dragons, helped me with the arrangement." He turned to Fulbright, "This is a great party my lord, almost as great as-" He paused as he saw his fellow comrade Vaike flexing his muscles at the crystal wall. "...As Vaike discovering himself." Stahl finished.

"We have received many lovely gifts, my dear," said Constance. "Thank you for your kindness, young sir."

Fulbright cleared his throat, "Which reminds me." He turned to the other guests. "On behalf of my son, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!"

A large pile of extravagant gifts of varying size, shape and color sat on a cloud on the other side of the room; Apollo was overjoyed at the sight, and he reached out his stubby arms at them.

Constance laughed, "But you forgot about our gift."

Constance walked over towards a golden plate with an egg on it. She took it and placed it on top of a torch and the egg started cracking. The guests were wowed when every egg shard fell off and a large, mystic fire encompassed the whole room. Then the flames died down and a bird's head poked out of the fire.

Fulbright held his son in front of the bird as it shook the flames of its body and started flying for the first time in its life.

"Its name is Moltres, and it belongs to you my child," said Constance.

Apollo slowly reached out to pet the bird's tiny head but Moltres flinched at Apollo's touch. Threatened, the Moltres lightly pecked Apollo's forehead a few times, making the child to whimper.

But after some sorrowful chirping the Moltres wrapped it's flame induced wings around Apollo, and he wrapped his arms around Moltres. There were "awww's" all around the room.

"How sweet!" Said a voice with a rough city accent.

All the gods and goddesses turned their heads to see a man with red skin and black spiked hair by the doorway. He wore a bright a red suit with a tiger battling a dragon imprinted on it; he was the god of death, Tigre.

"Like seein' a mama bird eatin' her kids outta love, am I right?"

All the guests gave Tigre sour looks.

"Yeesh! Tough crowd!" Tigre said dryly.

Tigre walked through the crowd of gods and stopped to shake Russell Berry's hand. "Good afternoon to ya! How's your head? Lose it lately? Ha ha!"

He continued walking and decided to stop and compliment Mia Fey. "Lookin' good, nice dress!" His tongue was slightly hanging out as his eyes slowly shifted...downward. "I see your two friends are doin' just as well!"

"Urgh!" She slapped Tigre across the face. "I'll take the compliment for the dress, though."

"It was only a compliment, jeez!" Tigre muttered under his breath as he rubbed his face and continued walking.

Little did he know that Fulbright was excited to see a fellow comrade and he got pulled into a manly hug. "Mr. Tigre! You finally made it! How is life in the underworld?"

Tigre was disgusted with having the ever-optimistic Fulbright's hands on him. So he politely removed Fulbright's hand from his shoulder. "Well, how would ya like to be in'na gloomy room full'a dead people? Not much I bet."

Fulbright smiled and adjusted his shades. "But they're good dead people, aren't they?"

The gods laughed at Fulbright's nonchalant attitude, while Tigre rolled his eyes and growled. But his attitude quickly changed when he saw baby Apollo being held in the arms of Constance.

"Ah! So dere's the little comet!" Tigre swiftly came face to face with the innocent child.

Tigre summoned a baby rattle shaped similar to a tiny red devil and was going to give it Apollo.

"Here, the little guy needs to have some real fun-"

Apollo was oblivious to Tigre's true intentions and crushed Tigre's red pinky finger with his little hands.

"RAAAAAAWWRGGHH!" Tigre cried.

Some of the gods snorted but Moltres laughed.

Tigre checked his finger and found out that Apollo squeezed it so hard that he left a grip mark. "Grrr! Fiesty little mook!" Tigre muttered.

Fulbright leaned his arm against Tigre's shoulder. "Come on Tigre! Don't be so glum, it's a celebration after all."

Tigre stepped away from Fulbright. "Whoa bud! I ain't got time for dat! Watchin' over the underworld's a full time job that _you_ gave me."

Tigre was about to exit but Fulbright wanted to convince him again.

"You should stay for a while; you'll work yourself to death." Said Fulbright as he smirked. "Ha! Work yourself to death!"

All the guests in the room started laughing, and Fulbright was laughing so hard that waterfalls of tears came out of his eyes.

"Oh I _murder_ me!" Fulbright said while laughing.

"Hehe, keep on laughin' _Foolbright_." Tigre said as he left.

* * *

Furio Tigre ran the underworld, but he ran it neither out of integrity nor enjoyment. As he returned to the underworld by rowboat, he remorselessly shooed off pleading souls with blasts of fire.

He made his destination at the giant skull rock where he made his plans as the dead bodies made their first cycle of the afterlife.

"Payne One and Two! You'se two better get out here!"

After hearing the cry of his master a little green imp with wrinkles and wearing glasses with large frames started scurrying down the stone stairs. "C-Coming Don Tigre!"

"Ah! Ooh! Ah!" But the green imp accidently tripped and his little body bounced until he finally hit the ground with a thud and knocking dust in the air which caused Tigre to roll his eyes.

Not long after the green imp fell a red imp with black hair and black glasses started to quickly descend down the stone stairs himself. "My apologies Don Tigre, my brother today is a bit clum-"

"EEEEEE!" The red imp also carelessly tripped and rolled painfully down the stairs. Then he crashed straight into his brother but ended up less battered.

"Winston Payne!" The green imp said.

The red imp gave a charming smile. "And Gaspen Payne!"

"Reporting for duty!" They said in unison.

"Very nice," Tigre said sarcastically as he walked away. "Now remember to tell me when the Fates arrive."

Winston and Gaspen were already covered in sweat from nervousness and now they were sweating some more. "D-Don T-Tigre." Winston stuttered.

"The Fates have been here while you were gone!" Gaspen blurted out.

Suddenly flames started to appear on Tigre's red skin, his black spiked hair became sharper, his finger nails became claws, and his eyes started to bug out.

"WHAT?! THE FATES HAVE BEEN HERE AND YOU'SE DIDN'T TELL ME!" Tigre yelled in a loud, demonic voice.

"Ahhhh! We're both really sorry, Don Tigre!" The brothers said in unison as they bowed down in mercy.

Tigre slowly changed back to his normal, it was too frightening for the Payne brothers to watch. "Note ta self, send yoose to get messed up by the ferocious Fearow later."

Meanwhile, in Tigre's private quarters, the fates where preparing to cut a mortal's life line. The fates were three women, A girl with shiny black hair wrapped in bandages by the name of Viola, a women in grey by the name of Dee, and a woman in a pink maid outfit by the name of Mimi.

"Hold that thread good and tight, this will be a brutal death," said Viola.

Mimi held the thread out in front of Viola and Dee just sat in the corner and smoked her pipe. Viola opened up the thick bladed scissors with her tiny hand and then snap!

"Hee! Hee! Hee!" Viola laughed.

The screaming voice of a woman filled the room and then the spirit of that woman made her descent into the sea of dead bodies, passing the grouchy Tigre. But since Tigre had guests over he decided to put on a charming smile.

"Ladies, I apologize very much for bein'-"

Mimi stared at Tigre with indifference as she stroked her brown hair. "Late?"

Dee blew out the smoke that was in her mouth. "We _knew_ you would be late."

Viola smiled dementedly as she levitated a crystal ball in her hands. "We know _**everything!"**_

The crystal ball levitated towards Dee. "Past!"

Then Mimi stole the ball with her power. "Present!"

But Viola took the crystal ball back. "And future!"

Viola crouched down so she was face to face with Winston Payne, but Viola's face scared him. "Games about...lawyers? Hee hee hee...very intriguing!" She hissed delightfully.

"Heh, seems stupid to me. Anyways I was at this party-" Tigre got cut off.

"We know!" The Fates scoffed.

"Yeah! I know, ya know!" Tigre retorted.

Tigre looked over the large table with figurines making a map. "So, Mr. Fulbright, the god of thunder, the head honcho, or should I say, _Foolbright_ god of the fools, now he has-"

"A pyro for a son!" The Fates said in unison.

"We know!" Dee remarked dryly as she snatched the crystal ball from Viola.

"I KNOW, YOU'SE KNOW!" Once again, Tigre's anger flared, and he transformed into a fiery demon. When he had calmed down and stopped yelling, he took deep breaths. "I know, I get the concept."

With a flick of his wrist, he summoned a tiny baby Apollo figurine in his fingers. "So tell me, will this kid ruin my take-over-the-world plan or what?" He placed the figurine on the table.

Viola's smile widened which concerned Dee. She blew smoke at her. "No Viola, it is forbidden that we tell the future, even to a god."

Tigre used Viola as an opportunity. "Oh Viola, you look like the embodiment of how beautiful death can be," He lied under his red tongue and teeth as he tried to take the crystal orb from Viola's tiny hands.

"Hehehehehe!" Viola giggled as she coveted Tigre. She accidentally dropped the crystal orb.

"Oh no!" Winston Payne cried as he jumped to quickly catch the orb but his ever sweaty stubby hands acted like a water slide that caused the orb to fly free and bounce of Gaspen Payne's face causing him to fall over, Tigre caught the orb in the end.

Tigre wiped Winston's sweat off the ball, "Ladies of the times, my future is in your hands," he said as he gently gave the orb back to Viola.

Viola gave Dee pleading eyes.

"...Fine," Dee rolled her eyes as she conceded.

The orb glowed in Viola's hand and started floating at its own will, shrouding the room with light and showing an image of the galaxy.

"18 years from now, the planets will align." said Viola

"At that time you can finally release the titans from the prison Fulbright placed them in," said Mimi.

Tigre's fangs and tongue was shown in excitement. _"Go on..."_

"Then the once proud Foolbright will finally fall, and you Tigre, will rule all!" Dee said dramatically.

The orb depicted an image of Tigre taking Fulbright down.

Tigre's skin was burning again, but not from anger, from excitement. "GRAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Sounds great girls!"

"It's not over yet Don Tigre," Viola said.

"Huh?" Tigre's flames of excitement were put to a halt.

"Apollo will defeat you in the end."

"The most exciting part of the story," said Mimi.

"It would make a lovely movie!" Dee laughed.

The fates laughed as their bodies disappeared in the orb. The orb vanished leaving everything back to normal.

Tigre was left speechless. He could feel his tolerance level go down until he finally burst. "WHHHAAAATTTTT?!"

Tigre pressed his hands against his face to calm himself down then he pushed his spiked hair back. "Phew! I'm calm! I'll be fine!" He said but his eyes were clearly dark from all that yelling.

Tigre called for desperate measures and visited a room that he didn't go too often. A room with an item that could remove a god's power.

"Payne 1!" Winston Payne flinched in nervousness when Tigre called his name.

"Payne 2!" Gaspen mostly remained unstirred.

"I got a question for you'se two. How, do you _kill...A god?"_

Winston froze, "I...I have forgotten sir."

Gaspen sighed, "Dear brother, need I remind you, the remortaling potion Don Tigre made many years ago, just in case. Why, he even tried to slip some in Fulbright's drink once."

"Exactly!" Tigre said with a smirk. "Just make the kid mortal, _and kill him!"_

* * *

**I honestly believe I got the current roles nailed right now but you are free to disagree, either way I had fun writing this. **

**Writing Mr. Fulbright as a doting father was so much fun! And yes, I do ship Bobby Fulbright and Constance Courte, like the sun and the moon. =)**

**Oh, and about the Mario characters at the beginning, I honestly wanted an excuse to write with them but I couldn't think of a solo fanfic idea for them, but I love Rosalina and I felt it would be nice for her to tell the story...I was originally going to make Maya and Trucy tell the story but I changed my mind.**

**So anyways, I hope you lovely readers enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and stay awesome all of you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The next chapter of Snack Pack is in the works I assure you people...I was kind of counting on that fanfic to be updated before this one but whatever.**

**I just hope my later updates won't get even wackier because I will be starting college soon...And I am SO not looking forward to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the Nintendo characters that make appearances here.**

* * *

As Fulbright and Constance were wishing everyone loving farewells, the guests all left the party feeling merry and filled. The day was getting late, and Apollo started yawning, so Constance was going to place him back in his crib. The goddess escorted her baby boy to his bedroom with his new pet Moltres flying next to her. Apollo, through tired eyes, looked over to the flaming bird and smiled softly.

"I am grateful that you have enjoyed this festive time, my son." Constance whispered to Apollo.

"Honey wait!" Fulbright cried as he ran towards his wife.

Constance turned around to see her ever-lively husband sprinting towards her and suddenly braking by the seat of his heels so he didn't knock anyone over.

"What is it, dear?" Constance asked with a light giggle.

She then saw that her husband was holding a medal in his hands. "I almost forgot about this! I must've gotten carried away having fun with the other gods."

Constance giggled, "Our son is only a baby and you made a medal for him?"

Fulbright shifted his shades up for a moment, "Well yes, he will make for a fine hero someday." He placed the medal around Apollo's neck. "Of JUSTICE!"

Constance saw that the medal said, "Apollo."

"A true hero I hope," said Constance.

Apollo nibbled on the medal he was given.

Constance kissed her son's forehead, "You are my beloved son. My little Apollo."

Sadly the family will fall apart sooner than it was put together. As the god of night shrouded the sky in stars and the gods slept soundly, the Payne brothers planned to make their move while nobody would notice them. The gods never worried about home security, hence why they left their doors wide open, if they had doors. Because of this, Winston and Gaspen had not much to worry about when breaking in; all they had to do was keep quiet as they flew into Apollo's bedroom.

"Are you sure the kid won't notice the potion is harmful and attack us?" Winston leaned over to Gaspen and asked.

"He won't notice a thing." Gaspen grinned mischievously. "It will be like catnip to him."

The imps made it to the open balcony of Apollo's bedroom. The shining, crystal room was full of toys that the gods had given during the party, and Apollo's Moltres slept on a pillow farther away from him so it wouldn't burn the bed. Gaspen flew closer to the sleeping Apollo, "Quietly now." He whispered.

Gaspen lifted Apollo's tiny arm slowly as he prepared to kidnap him, but little did he know that Moltres opened its eyes and saw the imp touching Apollo.

"Fai-YAA!" Moltres let out a small cry and was prepared to charge towards Gaspen, but Winston quickly grabbed a vase and covered the Moltres' head.

"Fantastic job brother!" Gaspen said. "Now help me with the child!"

Winston let go of the trapped Moltres and quickly grabbed on to Apollo's other arm. Apollo was now wide awake and giggling because he thought it was play time. The two brothers swooped out the window with the baby before Moltres flung the vase off of its head. The vase shattered with a loud crash.

The crash woke up Constance who saw her husband had a tense look on his sleeping face. "Bobby, that noise..."

Mr. Fulbright woke up and saw his wife was worried; he sensed something was wrong as well.

"I am certain it came from Apollo's room," Constance started to sweat.

"You don't think..." Fulbright rose up in alert before Constance could speak a possibility.

When Mr. Fulbright got to his son's room, he nearly ripped the door off in distress, but when they finally saw what happened, Constance felt like her heart was ripped from her chest when she saw an empty crib. It turns out Moltres flew out after the vase shattered but when it couldn't find Apollo, it flew back to the room feeling sad.

"Apollo!" Constance cried with tears in her eyes.

Rage flowed through Mr. Fulbright's being, the veins on his hands popped through his hand when he clenched them. "NOOOOO!" He screamed.

Thunder roared over the heavens of Mt. Justice.

Meanwhile Winston and Gaspen flew down to earth hand-in-hand with Apollo.

"Job well done brother, Don Tigre will have no choice but to praise us!" cackled Gaspen.

Apollo was giggling from enjoying the ride, the naive child wanted to let go and soar.

"W-Whoa! This child is slippery!" Said Winston in panic.

Apollo slipped away from Gaspen and Winston's grasps and fell innocently.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The brothers screamed in unison.

Gaspen flew down quickly to catch Apollo but he only broke what could've been a nasty fall. Apollo was still rolling down the hill until the baby eventually stopped and he started crying. The two brothers flew down toward him and noticed that he didn't have a scratch on him because he was a god.

"Must not show compassionate weakness! We need to kill the kid now!" Winston cried.

"Exactly what I want to hear!" Gaspen cackled as he shoved a glass baby bottle of potion in young Apollo's mouth.

Apollo drank the potion as if it were simple baby formula, it calmed him down.

"Can we just kill him while he's drinking?" Winston asked in a nervous tone.

Gaspen watched carefully as Apollo drank. "No, he has to drink-"

"Hey! Anybody out there?!" Cried an unknown voice.

Winston and Gaspen gasped and wondered where the voice came from, but while they were unaware, Apollo pushed the glass bottle away and it shattered, but with a few tiny drops still left. He began crying again.

"Hide!" Gaspen yelled as he grabbed his brother's stubby arm.

"But what about the child?" Winston asked.

"Leave him there!" And so they fled before they could be spotted.

"Is everything all right?" Said a man holding a flashlight, he was Dick Gumshoe and he was walking beside his with Maggey.

They both heard the sound of a baby crying and Gumshoe scanned the dark area with his flashlight until he found a baby on the ground crying out for help. At this moment Maggey was overjoyed. "Oh Dick! He's precious!"

Maggey immediately picked the child up and held it in her arms. But Gumshoe wasn't sure about the baby. "Y'know Maggey, he probably belongs to someone else."

Maggey gave Gumshoe pleading eyes. "But, sir! We prayed to the gods to give us a child, maybe they answered us! Who leaves a child out in the open anyway?"

Meanwhile Winston and Gaspen were hidden in the darkness. "Now is the time to attack. Follow my lead!" Said Gaspen.

Gaspen began to bare his fangs and sharp teeth and Winston did the same, but in a more timid matter.

"Whoa! Look at that shiny medal this kid has!" Said Gumshoe as he stared in awe. He lifted it up with his hands and noticed the name Apollo was engraved in the back.

"That must be his name." Said Maggey.

Suddenly Gumshoe and Maggey gasped at the sound of a growl, and from the shadows revealed Gaspen Payne the red imp. "Prepare for trouble!" He snarled.

Winston Payne came out of the shadows as well but he shivered. "M-Make it double!"

Gumshoe and Maggey were alarmed at the two hideous creatures that seemingly sprung from nowhere. Despite Maggey feeling afraid of these mysterious creatures from nowhere, she stood her ground as Gaspen flew toward her with sharp claws.

"Surrender the child if you want to live!" Gaspen said.

He swiped his claws at Maggey and Apollo.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell over and dropped Apollo.

"Maggey!" Gumshoe yelled as he caught her.

But as Maggey fell, Apollo surprisingly grabbed onto Gaspen's claws like it was nothing. And out of shock Gaspen and Apollo fell to the ground. Now Gaspen was frightened as he felt how strong Apollo was. Apollo swung Gaspen away so he hit Winston.

"AHHHH!" Winston yelled in pain as his brother flew straight at his head.

Apollo wasn't done yet though, he crawled towards the two imps that were currently lying down on each other and bonked them both on the head, and it was hard.

"Ow!" They both cried in unison.

Then Apollo's curiosity accelerated when he saw the imps' pointed tails. He grabbed on to them and swung them in the air bouncing back and forth, and the imps 'woah'd and 'ow'd numerously.

But Apollo swung so hard that he eventually lost control and flew the two imps far away, his innocent laughter was replaced with confusion as he wonder where his two 'toys' went. Gumshoe and Maggey were both speechless at what they just witnessed. Gumshoe withheld his urge to make an insensitive possibility about why the child was abandoned.

Meanwhile, Gaspen and Winston were nearly flattened on top of a mountain. But it didn't take them too long to recover, but tensions were now high.

"Don Tigre is not going to like this!" Winston panicked. "What went wrong? He's still a god!"

Gaspen wiped his forehead and fixed his glasses. "That is because he was supposed to drink every last drop."

Winston assumed the worse. "Oh nooo! What are we going to do?!" He said while flying around in circles.

"Calm down brother," said Gaspen. "He's mortal now, he just has god-like strength. He is still mortal. Maybe society will label him a monster and leave him for dead. Foolish humans can be hideous like that."

"T-True, but Don Tigre!-" Winston pleaded.

"Don Tigre doesn't have to know," Gaspen reassured him.

* * *

After Fulbright and Constance found out that Apollo had been kidnapped, Fulbright sent the gods out to search, only for the messenger god Stahl to reveal an unfortunate truth the next day.

He flew around Japanifornia on a pegasus and stopped to see a happy couple that lived on a farm, Gumshoe and Maggey. As Maggey held Apollo in a blanket, Stahl flew down to greet her and her husband. "Good morning," he greeted them politely.

Maggey's mouth dropped open when she saw a god in her and her husband's presence. She knew he was a god because of the glow he had. "Hello! Your godly-ness."

Stahl smiled, "Heh, just call me Stahl. I'm a messenger god, but I guess I'm not among the popular gods of Mt. Justice."

Maggey was shocked, "Well, were you the one who blessed my husband and I with this child? If so I can put in a good word for you with my friends."

Gumshoe smiled, "Yes, thanks a bunch pal!"

Stahl was confused now, "A child? I do remember the gods discussing plans to bless a kind couple with a child but I didn't deliver one as of late."

Maggey stared back at the child and rocked it for a moment, Apollo giggled.

"Hmmm, may I see that child for a moment?" Stahl asked.

Maggey nodded, "Sure." She said as she walked closer to Stahl.

"I'd be careful though, this kid can wrestle a bear...AND win!" Gumshoe warned Stahl.

It didn't click into Stahl's head until he gently pulled the blanket away from Apollo's face and saw it was Fulbright and Constance's baby. "Apollo!" He gasped, taking a few steps back in shock.

"What?" Asked Maggey as she held Apollo closer.

Stahl twiddles his fingers for a moment. "Well first, I must thank you, for saving and caring for..." he paused."The son of the god of thunder, and the goddess of nobility."

Gumshoe and Maggey gasped, and they both took a look at the innocent baby again. "But how can that be?" Maggey asked. "He's mortal!...Mostly."

Stahl bowed his head sadly. "Then I must deliver this distressing message to Mr. Fulbright."

Stahl left on his pegasus with a heavy heart.

Apollo was mortal now, and therefore couldn't simply return and live on Mt. Justice. Fulbright and Constance watched him with a heavy heart as he was raised by Gumshoe and Maggey. But they were reassured with the fact that Gumshoe and Maggey were virtuous mortals. Although humanity wasn't so kind, labeled Apollo a mutant and tried to kill him, Apollo still possessed god-like strength to counter attack. However, just for extra protection, Fulbright sometimes shot lightning bolts from the heavens.

But Apollo was still alone in the world with no one besides Gumshoe and Maggey. No other mortal would accept him for being different. Until one day...

Fulbright and his wife watched their son from the heavens again, but this time another boy was with him.

"Who is that boy with our son dear?" Constance asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Fulbright got excited and pushed some clouds out of the way for a closer look. "He looks like he's the same age as Apollo."

Down below a boy with black hair smiled at Apollo. "Hey! Thank you for saving me from that rockslide."

Apollo frowned, "But I started that rock slide."

The boy shook his head. "But you were the only one who stayed to save me! Those other guys were jerks and I shouldn't have trusted them."

Apollo rubbed his arm and walked away in guilt, but the boy ran towards him and stopped him. "Hey, don't be like that. Say 'I'm fine!' and it will help you feel better."

Apollo shook his head.

"At least try once," said the boy.

"...I'm fine." Apollo said softly.

"Louder."

"I'm fine!"

"Louder!"

"I'M FINE!" Apollo screamed as loudly as he could, his voice broke.

"It appears our son has finally found a friend," Constance said with a smile.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! In justice we trust!" Fulbright said triumphantly.

* * *

As Rosalina paused from narrating the story, though the story was taking a turn for the better, there were many sad Lumas in the audience. She even saw Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy sharing tissues.

* * *

**I hope the changes I added to the script are ok...I am planning more I assure you.**

**And as a writer I have to say that it was fun to write with Gaspen and Winston and Gumshoe and Maggey...And Stahl! I don't even use him much in Fire Emblem: Awakening. ^^; And I adore Clay/Apollo friendship.  
**

**Anyways this is Emiko Mew Gale signing out and goodnight everyone!**


End file.
